Empty Body
by Kira Desuke
Summary: Gadis itu bertanya, "Apa kau tidak punya hati?" kau  menggenggam erat bulatan jantung di dada  kirimu itu, "Selain ini... tubuhku kosong, tidak  berisi apa-apa kecuali senjata." Birthday fic for jeng Ka, RnR?


**Birthday fic special for Ka Hime Shiseiten**

(Hope you like it jeng! :D)

**.**

**.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story © Kira Desuke**

A semi-canon and crack-missing-scene fiction

SasoSaku

**.**

**.**

**EMPTY BODY**

**.**

**.**

Hari ini matahari bersinar lebih terang dari biasanya. Musim panas telah tiba dan sudah dipastikan hari ini akan menjadi sangat panas—ucapkan terima kasih pada teriknya sinar matahari. Sebagian orang mungkin akan senang dengan adanya sinar matahari ini tapi tentu sebagian besar tidak suka. Apapun yang terjadi di luar sana, memang bukan urusanmu kan? Sejak kau dikalahkan oleh kombinasi nenek kandungmu dan gadis itu, kau terasingkan dari dunia luar. Karena kau selalu di sini, berada di balik sel-sel jeruji besi.

Benar kan? Akasuna no Sasori.

Kau menghela napas untuk ke sekian kalinya hari ini. Seperti hari biasa, kau hanya bisa melihat keadaan di luar dari sebuah jendela kecil yang bahkan seorang anak kecil berumur tiga tahun tak akan bisa melewatinya. Itu pun terletak sangat tinggi di atas sana, kau tidak akan bisa melihat apa-apa kalau tidak memaksakan diri untuk mendongak. Posisimu kini membelakangi sel jeruji besi, dengan kaki kiri diselonjorkan sementara kaki kananmu ditekuk dan tangan kananmu menyangga di atas lututmu.

Bola mata _hazel _milikmu bergerak begitu kau menangkap suara yang mendekat. Oh satu hal lagi, dengan kedua tangan dan kakimu yang dirantai oleh rantai khusus penghisap cakra—kau jadi tidak bisa bergerak atau berencana untuk kabur dari sini. Kau menoleh dan mendapati seseorang yang mengantarkan makan siangmu hari ini.

"Tak kusangka kau yang akan datang," bisikmu dengan nada yang dingin. Setelah itu kau kembali menatap lurus pada tembok penjaramu, "hei bocah..."

"Aku sudah bilang berulang kali padamu, namaku Haruno Sakura." Gerutu gadis itu.

Kau mendengus tidak peduli, masih membelakangi gadis itu kau kembali bertanya, "Apa menu makanan hari ini?" tanyamu. Kau tidak bisa melihat bagaimana ekspresi gadis yang sudah mengalahkanmu setelah kau mengabaikannya.

"Hari ini ikan goreng dan—"

"Aku benci ikan, buang saja." Potongmu tegas. Gadis itu sedikit terpaku hingga kau kembali berucap, "Ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau yang mengantarkan makananku?" tanpa memberi kesempatan bagi gadis itu untuk kembali berbicara, kau bertanya lagi.

"Karena aku ingin," kau sedikit mengernyit mendengar jawaban gadis itu tapi kau tetap tidak menolehkan kepalamu, "kudengar kau tidak mengucapkan apapun saat interogasi—bahkan dengan Ibiki-sama. Lalu... ada yang ingin kutanyakan." Lanjut gadis itu lagi.

"...Lanjutkan." ucapmu dengan nada memerintah. Kau dengar gadis bernama Sakura itu menghela napas.

"Bagaimana menurutmu tentang... Uchiha Itachi?" tanya gadis itu. Terdengar nada keraguan di sana. Kau memutar bola matamu bosan. Entah kenapa kau selalu kesal mendengar nama Uchiha. Mungkin karena anak sulung dari klan itu selalu mengalahkanmu?

Kau mendecih, "Uchiha Itachi... dia menyebalkan." Jawabmu _to the point_.

"Aku ingin yang lebih spesifik, Sasori-san!" tandas sang gadis. Lagi-lagi kau menghela napas kesal. Dari sejak pertemuan pertama kalian, kau sudah tahu Sakura adalah tipe gadis yang keras kepala dan terkadang egois—keinginannya harus dituruti. Tanpa mau tenggelam di dalam perdebatan yang tidak perlu, kau kembali berbicara.

"Baik baik," tarik napas, "dia selalu tenang, kuat, bicara seperlunya saja dan dingin. Apabila Akatsuki mengadakan rapat, dia tidak pernah mengutarakan pendapat atau bahkan respon kecil. Dia selalu diam dan terkadang menatap kami dengan ekspresi yang sulit diartikan." Jelasmu panjang lebar tanpa tahu gadis itu mendengarmu atau tidak. "Kenapa kau mau tahu tentang dia?"

Setelah pertanyaanmu itu, kau menunggu jawaban Sakura yang masih di belakangmu. Tapi waktu terus berjalan sementara kau belum mendapatkan jawaban atas pertanyaanmu. Tadinya kau ingin berbalik dan bertanya lagi, tapi kau urungkan niat itu setelah kau menemukan jawabannya sendiri, "Ah aku mengerti." Kau tersenyum mengejek—masih belum melihat ekspresi gadis itu, "Kau ingin tahu tentang Uchiha Itachi karena adiknya yang kau kejar-kejar itu kan?"

Kau bisa merasakan tubuh gadis itu menegang hingga dia mengucapkan, "Ba-Bagaimana kau bisa—"

"Informasi tidak penting itu entah kenapa bisa masuk ke telingaku," jawabmu sinis—tidak peduli dengan perasaan gadis berambut _soft pink _tersebut. "aku juga mendengar kau hampir dibunuh dengan adiknya Itachi itu. Menyedihkan ya..." dan setelah mengucapkan itu kau tertawa mengejek.

Sakura tidak menanggapi—entah berusaha tidak peduli atau bagaimana. Kau tidak peduli kalau-kalau gadis itu akan meninggalkanmu tanpa pamit. Atau mungkin akan memukulmu keras seperti terakhir kalian bertarung? Siapa tahu. Keheningan merasuki suasana kalian dan kau masih belum juga berbalik untuk menatap gadis itu. Kau masih mengingat asumsimu, 'Perempuan adalah makhluk yang selalu melakukan hal tidak berguna'. Seperti sekarang, kau tahu gadis itu masih menunggu di belakangmu entah untuk apa. Padahal kau juga tidak akan memulai pembicaraan.

**Cklek**

Kau sedikit kaget mendengar suara kunci penjaramu terbuka. Dan kali ini kau menoleh—menatap bola mata hijau _emerald _yang balik menatapmu. Dari tatapannya, kau mengerti kini gadis itu semakin kesal—atau mungkin benci?—padamu. Bola mata _hazel_ milikmu terus mengikuti ke arah gadis itu berjalan setelah dia memasuki sel ini. Gadis itu berhenti tepat di sampingmu dan duduk. Ternyata dia membawa beberapa peralatan medis yang entah untuk apa dan dimasukkan ke dalam kotak yang mudah dibawa-bawa. Sebelum kau bertanya, dia sudah duluan berbicara.

"Sebenarnya aku kemari juga ditugaskan oleh Tsunade-sama untuk meneliti tubuh bonekamu." Ucapnya seraya memakai kedua sarung tangannya. Sejak masuk sel, kau memang tidak memakai atasan—hanya memakai celana panjang hitam. Sehingga bentuk tubuh bonekamu terlihat jelas dan tentu saja senjata-senjata yang berbahaya di dalam tubuhmu sudah diambil. Kau hanya menatap dingin saat dia sudah menyentuh tubuh dinginmu.

Kau tersenyum sinis, "Apa yang mau kau teliti? Tidak ada yang spesial dari tubuh boneka ini," gadis itu tidak bergeming, "mau kau bongkar pun kau tidak akan menemukan apapun. Aku tidak punya organ tubuh lain selain jantung ini." Kau menyentuh bulatan yang ada di dada kirimu. Memang benar, hanya organ itu yang tersisa dari tubuh aslimu. Kau melihat tangan gadis itu berhenti menyentuh tubuhmu, dia lalu menoleh padamu.

"Hati." Katanya dengan tatapan serius. Kau mengangkat sebelah alismu, "Apa kau tidak punya hati?" tanya dia lagi. Kau mengernyitkan alis dan menggeleng.

"Sudah kubilang, yang tersisa pada diriku hanya jantung ini yang membuatku bertahan hidup," dan entah kenapa raut wajahmu berubah sedih. Tiba-tiba saja kau teringat dengan kedua orang tuamu—entah karena apa. Dan kau menggenggam erat bulatan jantung di dada kirimu itu, "selain itu... tubuh ini kosong, tidak berisi apa-apa kecuali senjata."

Kau menundukkan kepalamu. Pertanyaan gadis itu terlalu mengganggu pikiranmu. Padahal dia hanya bertanya, apakah kau masih mempunyai hati? Gadis itu masih menatapmu sementara kau tidak berani menatapnya balik.

Hati.

Hati.

Hati.

Hati.

Entah kenapa kau jadi menginginkannya.

"Ada apa Sasori-san?" tubuhmu menegang begitu suara itu menginterupsi pikiranmu. Kau kembali mendongak menatap dia yang memandangmu bingung. Lalu kau lihat, dia tersenyum, "Walau kau bilang kau sudah tidak mempunyai apa-apa lagi..." dia bergerak. Tangannya yang dibungkus sarung tangan itu menyentuh tengah dadamu, "di sini masih ada kan? Hati itu."

Kau tertegun. Tubuhmu menghangat seketika saat gadis itu menyentuh dadamu yang terbungkus plastik silikon. Aneh, padahal ini tubuh boneka. Tubuh ini selalu dingin—meski terik matahari menyengat. Tapi... kenapa sekarang hangat? Kau tidak mengerti. Tanganmu bergerak menyentuh tangan gadis yang masih menempel di dadamu itu. Sakura sedikit tersentak melihat perlakuanmu yang menggenggam tangannya. Tapi akhirnya dia memilih untuk diam. Kau memiringkan kepalamu lalu kau sentuh tangan gadis itu dan mengangkatnya.

"Apa di tangan ini ada hati?" tanyamu lugu. Wajah _baby face _milikmu semakin mendukung kepolosanmu. Mendengar pertanyaan itu, sontak gadis itu tertawa sangat keras untuk beberapa saat.

Kau menatap heran padanya. Kenapa dia tertawa? Apa aku mengatakan sesuatu yang lucu? Gadis itu menghentikan tawanya, dia menatapmu lembut. Tatapan yang entah kenapa mengingatkanmu pada ibumu. "Hati itu selalu ada di dalam tubuh ini—" jari telunjuknya menyentuh dada bonekamu lagi, "—tubuh yang kosong ini."

Kau kembali terdiam. Benarkah katanya? Di tubuh yang dingin ini masih ada hati? Kalau memang ada, kenapa aku tidak pernah melihatnya?—kata-kata itu terus terngiang di kepalamu. Lalu kau kembali menatap gadis yang kembali mengutak-atik tubuhmu dan mencatatnya. Wajah seriusnya menarik perhatianmu. Kau penasaran. Penasaran akan apa saja yang dimiliki perempuan yang sudah mengalahkanmu di dalam pertarungan fisik. Seperti apa hati yang dia punya? Hati semacam apa?

Kau tersenyum penuh arti, "Aku masih belum mengerti," Sakura menghentikan kegiatan mencatatnya dan menoleh padamu, "padahal tidak ada organ hati di dalam tubuh kosong ini, tapi kau bilang aku masih punya hati. Omong kosong macam apa itu?" ucapmu dengan nada mengejek seperti biasa.

"Sasori-san—"

"Kalau kau bilang seperti itu, sekarang tunjukkan padaku apa hati yang kau maksud," dia mengangkat alisnya tidak mengerti. Dan kau... berkata sesuatu yang mengejutkan, "cium bibirku."

"Hah?" wajahnya berubah merah seketika sementara kau masih menatapnya dengan wajah datar, "kau... gila?" tanyanya lagi dengan wajah yang masih memerah.

Dengan wajah datar yang sama sekali tidak memikirkan apa saja yang baru kau ucapkan, kau kembali berkata, "Tidak. Tentu saja karena aku ingin tahu." _Hazel _milikmu bergerak ke kanan dan kiri, "Ibu dan ayahku selalu berciuman bibir di depanku dulu dan setiap kutanya, mereka selalu menjawab itu maksudnya mereka saling membagi hati dan kasih sayang." Lanjutmu dengan santai tanpa mempedulikan dia yang sudah memerah.

"Memangnya kenapa? Ah, kau hanya ingin berciuman dengan adik itachi ya?" tebakmu asal setelah menunggu gadis itu terdiam cukup lama. Dan benar dugaanmu, gadis itu langsung tersentak.

"Tentu tidak!" hn, jawaban di luar perkiraanmu, "Kau tahu, dia sudah mencoba membunuhku dua kali. Tidak ada alasan untuk menunggunya kembali." Jawab gadis itu seraya menunduk sedih. Kau mengangkat sebelah alismu. Sampai sekarang kau tidak mengerti kenapa perempuan begitu lemah hanya karena seorang lelaki.

Kau memutar bola matamu bosan, "Kalau begitu," kau menjulurkan tangan kanan bonekamu seolah meminta sambutan, "kau juga tidak mempunyai alasan untuk menolak permintaanku kan?"

Gadis itu menatapmu dengan wajah yang masih memerah. Dan kau... sedikit demi sedikit merasakan perasaan aneh yang mendesir saat melihat perempuan itu menatapmu begitu intens. Perasaan hangat ini dari mana? Kau juga tidak tahu, karena setahumu jantung tidak mungkin. Kau kembali ke alam sadar begitu Sakura menyambut juluran tanganmu. Kau menatap hijau _emerald _yang tidak berani balik menatapmu itu. Wajah perempuan itu sudah sepenuhnya memerah.

Kau juga memajukan tubuhmu mendekatinya. Dahi kalian bersentuhan, ujung hidung kalian, lalu... bibir kalian. Kau bisa merasakannya, bibir yang lembut itu bersentuhan dengan bibir dinginmu yang terbuat dari silikon. Tapi kau bisa merasakan kehangatan tubuh gadis itu tersalurkan pada tubuh bonekamu yang kosong.

Jadi, inikah yang dinamakan membagi hati?

Apa dengan ini aku akan mempunyai hati?

Ciuman itu berlangsung sekitar satu menit. Hanya saling memagut bibir, tak lebih. Gadis itu yang melepaskan ciumannya duluan. Tapi kau tidak membiarkannya menjauhi dirimu. Kau tarik kepalanya hingga dia menyentuh dada bonekamu. Gadis itu sedikit kaget. Lalu kau bertanya,

"Apa aku sudah mempunyai hati di dalam tubuh kosong ini?"

Haruno Sakura tersenyum. Tangan lembutnya bergerak menyentuh dadamu lalu menggeleng, "Belum." Kau mengernyitkan alis tak mengerti. Dia semakin menyandar pada dada bonekamu itu, "Aku memang tidak bisa memberimu organ hati di dalam tubuh kosong ini tapi—"

"—pastikan aku memiliki yang lebih dari itu." Potongmu mengerti seraya menyandarkan dagumu di atas kepala gadis itu. Ya, kau mengerti. Kau memang tidak mempunyai organ hati. Siapapun termasuk Haruno Sakura tidak akan bisa memberikan hati padamu. Tubuhmu kosong dan dingin. Kau sudah menjadi boneka—bukan lagi manusia. Tapi kau...

...masih memiliki perasaan ingin disayangi.

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

...no comment #kabur

Nih jeng selesai. Maaf ya kalau rada ngaco tuh temanya, di luar dugaan bikin SasoSaku canon itu ternyata susah orz

Jika tidak keberatan baca juga ficku yang SasuSaku dong ehehehehe 8D #diinjek

Mind to RnR? Thanks before :3


End file.
